


The Floater

by WarriorsSoul



Category: NCIS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorsSoul/pseuds/WarriorsSoul
Summary: Marcus Edward Blake is starting his job as a new agent at NCIS. But the young man has a few secrets. It is the job of Gibbs and his team to make sure that his secrets don't harm him or NCIS.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or Oreos. 

The Floater 

Chapter 1

Marcus Blake moved his head to the music on his phone as the elevator rose. With a ding the doors opened and he walked onto the floor. He removed the headphones as he entered the bullpen to a heated discussion.  
“Mcgoo tell the woman the year was 1915.” Tony said  
“I know for a fact that the year the Oreo was created was 1912.” Ziva said crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.  
“I’m staying out of this.” Mcgee said crouched at his computer.  
After a few more minutes of arguing Tony turned away and looked at the man standing in front of them. He was slim with black short hair and a well-kept beard, wearing a light gray sweater, with gray pants and shoes. His eyes were a deep green and he wore a green messenger bag.  
“Who are you?” Tony asked  
Marcus reached into his bag and pulled out a paper and handed it to Tony.  
“I’m Marcus Blake and I was told to give this to a Leroy Gibbs.” The man said with a smile.  
The three agents looked over the paper and each nodded.  
“Well he left a few minutes ago. He should be back soon.” Ziva said  
Marcus nodded then his eyes drifted to the big screen.  
“Well, well what do we have here?” He asked  
The three agents turned to each other, until McGee stood up.  
“We have a Petty Officer found dead well on Liberty.”  
Marcus let out a small chuckle, “A must needed break for our men and woman on the seven sea’s. What happened?”  
Tony took over, “It looks like a mugging gone wrong.”  
Marcus grunted, “Can I see the case file?”  
Again the three agents looked at each other and shrugged.  
Quickly flipping through the file Marcus handed it back.  
“You say he was single yet there is the faintest tan line on his right hand. If the stories I heard about your Dr. Mallard are true he would have found this anyway, but anything that gives you guys a head start works right?” Marcus said with another smile.  
Mcgee and Ziva looked at each other and headed back towards there stations, while Tony squinted at the picture trying to find the clue. Only to fall to a Gibbs head slap a moment later.  
“Dinozzo do you need glasses?” Gibbs asked  
“No boss”  
“Then get back to work.”  
With a quick “Yes boss” Tony returned to his desk.  
Gibbs stopped in front of Marcus raising an eyebrow.  
“Marcus Blake sir, I was told to report to you.” The young man said holding out his hand.  
Ignoring the hand Gibbs took the piece of paper and looked it over. As he finished his gaze moved up to Vance who was staring back at him. Gibbs pushed the paper back in his hands and headed towards Vance’s office.  
“Which floor is the Forensics Lab on?” Marcus asked  
The question caused the rest of Team Gibbs eyes to widen.

“Really Leon you want to give her another “assistant”. The first one framed Dinozzo, and tried to kill her. The second one was the guy who committed the crime, not to mention she punched him the face. That is proof that she works best alone.” Gibbs tried to persuade.  
“It is only for a day Gibbs, besides the guy will be a floater. He’ll head to areas that need him. Besides he is more than qualified.” Vance said throwing Gibbs a file.  
Gibbs looked threw it and began to read sections, “Name Marcus Edward Blake 27, Masters in Criminal Justice, and Forensics Science, PhD in Forensic Psychology. That is great but what is the kid doing here Leon. He could be making millions at a .com or something couldn’t he?”  
With a slight smirk Vance threw Gibbs another file.  
Gibbs eyes widened as he read it, “Are you sure about this kid Leon?”  
“Right now 50/50 but that is why I have him assigned to your team Gibbs, if he is up to no good, then I trust your team to take care of it.”  
With a simple nod Gibbs left the office. 

The roar of music found Marcus as he entered Abbie’s lab.  
“Hello.” He said. There was no response. “HELLO!” He shouted.  
Abby jumped and turned around. “Geez you could scare a person to death. Who are you?”  
“Marcus Blake and I’ve been told to work with you today.” He said with a smile  
Abby frowned, “I work better alone”  
Marcus chuckled, “I know from what I heard your 0-2 for others in the lab, but it is only for a day. I only need to finalize a few case records, and I don’t need much space. Plus-“He pulled out a Café-POW. “I was told this would help us get off on the right foot. “  
Abby stared at the young man and back at the Café-POW before sighing in defeat.  
“You can use the spare desk over there.” She pointed and grabbed the drink.  
With a small smile Marcus headed toward the desk and placed his bag down and pulled out a pile of case files, and a note pad. He plugged in his head phones and let the music take him away.  
It seemed like a moment later that Abby was poking him on the shoulder; quickly he took out his head phones.  
“It’s time for lunch.” Abby said  
“Thanks but I have a lunch from home.” Marcus said  
But the young man turned to Abby was tapping her foot a frown on her face.  
“Oh you don’t trust me alone in the lab. Gottach.” He gathered up his stuff and left the lab.

A few minutes later Marcus found himself sitting across from Abbie’s lab eating a sandwich and looking over another file, when Mcgee and Tony walked by.  
“I told you Mcgeek it was 1912.”  
“No Tony you said 1915.” Mcgee said  
“Who cares anyway?” Tony said  
Both men walked into the closed door.  
“Ow” Both said as they turned around to see Marcus.  
“Where is Abby?” Mcgee asked  
“At lunch.”  
“And you are out here because?” Tony asked  
“She doesn’t trust me in the lab alone.”  
“Okay by why are you here and not in the cafeteria?” Mcgee asked  
“Too much noise. I work better in quiet places.” Marcus said as he got up. “Which way is it to autopsy?”  
The two agents pointed the way. Well Marcus gave a nod. 

“Well it seems that you met a grizzly end my friend for mere pocket change as well. What a shame.” Ducky said  
“The instruments are ready Doctor.” Palmer said  
Both turned when there was a knock at the door as with a wave Marcus walked in.  
“Hello I’m Marcus Blake and I’m helping finish some case files. I was wondering if I could look at your notes from the Bleacher case. I want to make sure that my numbers are right.” The young man.asked.  
“Of course Mr. Palmer get this young man the file.” Ducky asked  
With a nod Palmer walked away to get the file while Marcus walked over to the corpse with Ducky.  
“This is the victim for Team Gibbs?” He asked  
“Yes it is.”  
“Upstairs I noticed a tan line on the ringer finger on the right hand. It seemed very faded. Of course I could be wrong, if you could confirm it Doctor.”  
Quickly Ducky looked over the victims hands and found the tan line.  
“Good that means hopefully I didn’t waste those agents time following a false lead.” His eyes then moved to the stab wounds. “There is something strange with these. On first glance one would think that the knife has teeth, but looking closer it seems like the killer twisted the blade. That means either the knife was stuck, or they wanted the cause the victim more pain. I am sure that you will found out which Doctor.” Marcus said with a smile  
Ducky simply stared at Marcus for a moment, the next moment Palmer arrived and handed Marcus the file. After a few seconds he wrote something down and handed the file back to Palmer.  
“Have a good day gentlemen.” Marcus said leaving  
“What a peculiar young man.” Ducky said 

The rest of the day went by in a quick blur as once he was finally finished Marcus gave a big yawn.  
“Well I’m done for the night. How did I do today?”  
Abby looked at him, “You weren’t terrible to work with.”  
Marcus grinned, “I’ll take that as a win.” As he was leaving he placed another Caw-POW on her desk. “Have a good evening Abby.”  
“You too Marc” The Forensics specialist said with a small smile.  
Marcus simply stopped at the entrance and shook his with a small grin. 

He entered the bullpen after dropping off his files to see three tried but happy agents.  
“So how were your day guys?” He asked  
“We solved the case.” Ziva said  
“Yeah and thanks for the tip about the tan line. With that that McHack was able to find out that the Petty Officer was previously married, but ended it a year before he entered the navy. It seems the ex was waiting until he returned home to take revenge.” Tony said  
“No thanks needed; I am sure anyone could have found it. Goodnight agents.” He said

A chorus of good nights followed him as he entered the elevator. A moment before it closed Gibbs stepped in. The elevator went down a few floors until Gibbs turned it off.  
“Kid why are you here?”  
Marcus sighed, “I guess it was a little too much to ask for at least one day when no one knew. I guess you know that money isn’t a problem. Look Gibbs with my smarts, landing a job almost any job wouldn’t be a problem. But the people could be. Like it or not your team is impressive almost legendary, and they seem like my kind of people.”  
Gibbs stared at Marcus for a few moments before he turned the elevator back on. As the door opened Marcus reached into his bag.  
“I’m not a craftsman but I figure a man like you can always use another hammer.” He said taking out a hammer and handing to Gibbs as he left the elevator. “See you tomorrow.” Marcus said.  
As the door closed Gibbs smirked it was a nice hammer. 

Thanks for reading, if have you any questions PM me. Please comment, and check out my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or Lego. 

The Floater

Chapter 2

With a deep breath Marcus fumbled around for his key and opened the door. The sound of child’s cartoon played in the background as he entered the kitchen. The next moment he was tackled by a child with his dark hair but with blue eyes with a wide smile dressed in blue PJ’s.   
“Hey buddy how the first day of second grade?”  
“It was great dad.” The boy said smiling  
“Eddie made a couple of friends during class.” A woman spoke from behind the boy. She had long brown hair and blue eyes and was currently wearing a black shirt and matching sweat pants and had a clear baby bump.   
“That’s great to hear now head up to your room and I’ll read you a bed time story.” Marcus said   
With a light squeal Eddie bolted up the set of stairs.   
When the boy was out of sight Marcus turned to the woman and gave a tired smile.   
“Don’t worry I have dinner in the microwave for you.” She said  
“Thank you wife.” Marcus giving her a quick kiss.  
Quickly he reheated the meal.  
“How your first day?” His wife asked  
“About what I expected, but his is team is even better than I thought. Plus the team leader already knows.” Marcus said with a sigh  
His wife gently took his hand and squeezed it lightly.  
Marcus smiled, “It’ll be fine Lizzy but I just wish the anonymity could have lasted longer.”  
“How long do think it will be before the rest of his team knows?”  
“A week at most, less if they find me annoying.”  
“So less than a week than.” His wife said with a smile   
“My wife the comedian. Now if you need me I will be telling a bed time story.”   
He gave her a kiss on the forehead before heading up the stairs. 

The movement of the bed awoke Marcus the next morning. He turned around to see his wife getting up and headed toward the bathroom. With a yawn and stretch Marcus got up and he looked at the clock it read 6;30am. He didn’t have to be a work till 8. His wife left the bathroom.   
“Honey did I wake you? I’m sorry but I’m already running late.” She asked  
Marcus smiled and walked over and kissed her, “Calm down worrying isn’t good for the baby. Take your time I’ll make sure Eddie gets off to school.”   
“Don’t forget his lunch, he likes vanilla pudding and purple fruit snacks.” She said as he left the room.   
Gently opening the door Marcus stepped his way through his son’s Lego sets until he got to his son’s bed.  
He shook him awake, “Hey Eddie get up.”  
After some murmuring Eddie rubbed his eyes fully awake, “Dad? Mom normally wakes me up.”  
“Well Mom’s busy now get dressed and head downstairs well I make breakfast.” Marcus said  
Eddie nodded and went to his drawer well Marcus went down stairs.  
By the time his wife got downstairs Eddie was eating some pancakes and was fully packed for school.   
“Morning sweetie.” His wife said giving her son a kiss on the cheek. She turned to Marcus “I’m running late I have to go.”  
“Be safe.” Marcus said   
“Did you remember his lunch?”  
“Red fruit snacks and chocolate pudding right?” His wife gave him an annoyed look, Marcus chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I got it now get going.”   
“Love you guys.” Lizzy said  
“Love you too” The father and son said.  
Eddie finished his breakfast.   
“Okay buddy to the bus stop.” Marcus said grabbing his own things.

The two were walking toward the bus stop when Eddie spoke.  
“Hey dad is your new job dangerous?”  
Marcus sighed, “A little bit buddy, I mean I’m a federal agent and we deal with some bad people.” Eddie lowered his head. “I’m not going to lie to you there are times I might get hurt, and some nights that I have to stay at the office all night. But I promise you when it is my choice I’ll come home to you and your mom as unharmed as possible. Okay.?”  
“But you’re like super smart right, so why do want to have this job?” Eddie asked  
“Because I want to help people.” Marcus replied  
“But Mom helps people, why can’t you work with her?”   
“Your mom is good at working with people. I work better with facts and paper.”   
“Why?”   
Marcus let out a sigh, “You certainly are my child always wanting to know why. How about I tell you when you’re older?”  
Eddie stomped his foot, “That what you always say.” The boy pouted.   
Marcus smiled and ruffled his son’s hair, “That’s because it always works. Now get on the bus and have fun today okay?”  
Eddie looked toward the bus and then hugged his dad.  
“Have a good day dad, make friends.”   
“Right back at you buddy.” Marcus said as he watched his son board the bus.   
Marcus continued the walk to work with a noticeable frown on his face.

Three fourth of Team Gibbs entered the bull pen later that morning to see Marcus at the un used fourth desk.  
The three gave each other a look before sitting down.   
“Good morning.” Marcus said   
“Morning” The three said   
“What are you doing here?” Tony asked  
Marcus pulled out a piece of paper, “As a probationary agent I have been assigned to Gibb’s team.”  
Mcgee looked over the paper, “It seems real.”  
“Does Gibbs know?”  
“You never told us you were an agent.” Ziva and Tony asked at the same time.  
“To answer the first question The Director informed Gibbs yesterday. Second you never asked if I was agent now did you?” Marcus said with a small smirk.   
The three agents again stared at each other as Gibbs came around the corner.  
“We have a dead Marine downtown.” The rest of the squad ran to their desks and grabbed their gear. His eyes met Marcus and then he eyed the rest of his team and gave a quick nod as he threw Marcus the van keys. “  
Minutes later the team was at the crime scene.  
“Ziva and Tony sketch the scene. Mcgee, Probie interview witnesses.”  
“Got it boss” Was chorused  
Half an hour the team met back up again.   
“Probie got a job for you.” Tony said smirking  
Marcus ran over to see a dumpster. He looked at a grinning Tony and with an eye roll jumped in. He had lost track of time when Mcgee came over.   
“Found anything?”  
“Maybe what was the victim’s name again?”  
“Stephen Barkley”  
“Barkley, Barkley, here we go. There are s lot of recipients for fast food places. Something about a rental car, and a bank statement.”  
“Good job Probie” Mcgee said, “But your days of looking through trash aren’t done yet. We’re bringing this to NCIS and you’re going to go through it with a fine tooth comb.”  
Marcus gave a two finger salute, “Got it.” Marcus got out of the dumpster, “Quick question though, does the hazing ever stop?“  
“No not really”  
Marcus sighed, “I thought not.”

After they returned to NCIS Marcus entered the evidence garage wearing a red jump suit.   
“So Abby it seems we work together again.” Marcus said   
“Yeah Marc it seems we do. Now go through this garbage well I work on the car.” Abby said   
For a few minutes he went through the trash until he found a yellow square Lego brick.  
“I guess it is illegal for me to take this huh?” He asked out loud  
“What?” Abby asked  
“Well it’s my son Eddie see he is obsessed with Lego’s he’s built so many things. Of course the house is a mine field but, he just loves them so much.” Marcus said  
“You have a son?” Abby asked  
“Yeah Eddie is seven. I also have a wife named Elizabeth. We got married when Eddie was two. She is seven months pregnant with our next child. She works with a nonprofit that focuses on global out reach.” Marcus said with a smile. Suddenly his phone rang. “I have to get back upstairs. See you later.”   
“Later” Abby said not   
Neither noticed that he didn’t put the Lego back.

Thanks for reading, if have you any questions PM me. Please comment, and check out my other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or Lego. 

The Floater

Chapter 3

As Marcus entered the bullpen Tony threw him the remote.   
“Gibbs is coming up Probie it’s your job to be the clicker.” Tony said  
“What we got?” Gibbs asked brawling into the room.  
“27 year old Petty Officer Stephen Barkley he was currently on a 5 day leave for personal reasons.” Mcgee started  
“He was found dead shot three times in the chest in his own 2002 Black Ford Charger. According to the eye witnesses the Petty Officer rolled down his window and that is when the attacker struck.” Tony took over.  
“Well that means either he knew the perp well enough to trust them or they used a ruse to get him to let his guard down enough to leave him open to attack.” Marcus said as the rest of the team turned toward him. “What I’m not allowed to have input?”   
“His CO said that Barkley was an average sailor and didn’t have any enemies.” Ziva said   
“Boss I’ve been looking at the victims finances and it looks like his accounts were completely drained a few days ago. There was also a wire transfer to a bank account in the Cayman Islands for $5000. Plus I pinged his cellphone and for the past few days he has been to this strip club every day.” A picture of the strip club appeared on the screen. “It is owned by this man Egor Bazin” A picture of a man with a close cut black beard and nearly shaved head appeared on screen.   
“So were thinking he got into debt to the Russian mob and they killed him because he couldn’t pay them?” Marcus asked  
“While that is the weird thing according to the wire transfer Barkley did send the money it seems though that it was sent to a different account.” Mcgee said  
“The only one who knows the account numbers would be inside the mob. Someone inside the mob is screwing them over.” Marcus concluded.  
Gibbs headed toward his desk, “Dinozzo contact the FBI and see what they know about Bazin. Mcgee, get with Abby and find that money. Ziva take the new guy and go to that strip club.” 

In an almost Blues Brother move Ziva parked the NCIS van. Marcus quickly felt around his body checking that he was all there.   
“I swear I saw a bright light after we ran that third red light.” He said as he left the van  
Ziva rolled her eyes as she exited the van.  
“You know this is the first time I have ever been to a strip club?” Marcus remarked  
“Really?”  
“Yeah I’m married.”  
“You don’t wear a ring.”  
“Agent David we are walking into a known business owned by the Russian mob. Plus we deal with bad people on a nearly daily bases, it’s is better that they think I’m single.”  
“You’re protecting your family.”  
“Family first, now let’s ruin some mobsters morning.” Marcus said as they entered the club.  
Moving into the main part of club they saw Bazin surrounded by a half a dozen other Russian men.  
“Good Morning we are from NCIS and need to ask Mr. Bazin some questions.” Marcus said. At once the other six guys started to stand up. Marcus grinned, “Guys two things first-“ He pointed at Ziva “She is former Mossad and what that means is that she could kick all our asses and make it look easy. Secondly I smell like a freaking dumpster and I’m not in the mood. So can we please handle this like gentlemen?”   
After a moment Bazin lowered a hand and the six other men sat down. “What can I do for you agents?” Bazin asked  
Marcus smiled and sat down next Bazin, “I’m doing to cut right to the chase, a Petty Officer who was killed yesterday owed you for $5000. Now a man in your business wouldn’t kill him because you just want the money. But the fact is our officer did pay you, the money just didn’t make it to you.” Bazin narrowed his eyes. “I see your putting the dots together. All we want is a name.”   
“Why should I give you a name? When I could have my friends take care of my cash flow problem?” Bazin asked  
Marcus chuckled, “That is a good question. I may not agree with your internal justice system, but we can both agree that it easier to arrange an “accident” in prison then out in the real world right?”   
Bazin smirked, “Daniel Strand”  
“Thank you, have a good day.” Marcus said  
As they left the club Ziva was on her phone.  
“Gibbs we have a name Daniel Strand” She said  
Marcus smiled, “How many of those guys could you have taken?”  
“Three, Four”  
“Good then I wasn’t bluffing for nothing. I could have taken two before having to pull out my gun. I don’t want to have do all that paperwork for firing my weapon on my first day. By the way give me the keys please.” Marcus said  
Ziva glared at him.  
Marcus backed off, “Fine but if we die the rest of the team will have to contend with my wife. My very pregnant wife.”   
Zive shook her head and threw him the keys. 

As Marcus and Ziva returned to NCIS Mcgee already had a picture of Strand on the big screen.   
“Daniel Strand served 5 years for armed robbery, and it appears that he joined the Russian mob for protection inside, and once he was out started doing odd jobs for them working his way up to book keeper.” Mcgee said  
“According to Abby the bullets came from a .22, and guess who owns a .22, our suspect.” Tony said  
“We searched his apartment and found the .22. I’m waiting for Abby to confirm the ballistics. But we were able to find the account that the $5000 was wired into and it is owned by Strand.” Mcgee said  
“More than likely we got our guy then right? We just have to find him.” Marcus said  
“That will pose a problem, he’s off the grid and his last known location came from his cellphone downtown close to the highway.” Mcgee said.   
“Well than let’s find him.” Gibbs said. The rest of team headed toward their computers and started searching.   
“I got it, he rents a storage space and it’s less than a mile away is an old ware house. “ Mcgee said  
“Grab your gear.” Gibbs said   
Minutes later the team was walking up to the suspect’s storage unit.   
“Mcgee, Probie search the storage unit, Ziva, Tony with me.” Gibbs said as they headed toward the warehouse.  
With the sound of metal scraping Marcus opened the door.   
“For a guy embezzling money from the Russian mob he sure has a lot of junk.” Mcgee said   
Just as the two began walking around Mcgee’s phone began to ring  
“Mcgee we flushed him out of the warehouse he’s headed toward you!” Gibbs voice shouted  
Mcgee’s eyes widened as he ran out of the storage unit with Marcus followed as they saw a figure running toward them. Mcgee pulled his service weapon, and Marcus followed his example.   
“NCIS stop now and get on your knees.” Mcgee said   
There suspect stopped in his tracks but started frantically looking around.  
“My friend I know that you are hopped up on adrenaline right now. But you better listen to him, because he will shoot you. Now take a few breaths.” As the suspect did that Marcus and Mcgee saw that the rest of the team was closing in.  
Daniel Strand seeing that he was caught got down on his stomach with a sigh.  
“Probie cuff him.” Gibbs said   
Marcus raised an eyebrow.   
“You talked him down.” The Boss said   
Marcus nodded and quickly cuffed Strand,  
“Oh by the way Boss we may want to put this guy in protective custody. I may have eluded to the Russian Mob that they could easily kill him in prison.” Marcus said  
“You did what!” There suspect shouted  
Marcus rolled his eyes, “You were stealing from the Russian Mob do you really think they would let you go that easily? Come on.”   
Hours later Marcus stretched from his chair.   
“Okay the paperwork is done. Is it all right if I clock out?” He asked his fellow agents  
“Let me look at it.” Tony said, Marcus handed his report to Dinozzo and he quickly leafed through it. “Looks good Probie get out of here.”   
Marcus nodded as he grabbed his jacket his phone rang. “Yeah love I’m leaving right now. Got it I’ll pick it up.” He turned to the others, “You guys wouldn’t know where I can chocolate ice cream, and cauliflower would you?”   
“There is a market a few miles away from the base that’s open late.” Ziva said  
“Thanks, pregnant woman and there cravings. Good night guys.” Marcus said as he entered the elevator.  
“Mcgee put it up.” Tony said as Marcus let  
On the big screen was a file of Marcus.  
“This is all I was able to find on him, and it really wasn’t much.” Mcgee said, “Marcus Blake 27 son of Annabeth Blake, no father listed. Ms. Blake was a nurse but she died seven years ago from breast cancer. Marcus graduated from Harvard with Masters in Criminal Justice, and Forensics Science, and a PhD in Forensic Psychology.”   
“He gives you a run for your money McGenius.” Tony said  
Mcgee ignored the remark. “Five years ago he married his wife Elizabeth who works for various nonprofits throughout the city. They have a seven year old son named Eddie.”   
“The guy seems normal enough.” Tony said  
Ziva shook her head, “There is something about him, he knew I was former Mossad, and he seemed too comfortable around those Russian mobsters.”  
“Did he have any prior arrests or criminal contacts?” Tony asked  
“Not that I could find.” Tim said  
“Well then we may just have to keep an eye on him.” Tony said  
“Keep an eye on who?” Gibbs asked   
Mcgee turned off the screen as they turned toward there leader.   
“Nothing Boss, we were talking about Mcgee watching his figure. He’s getting a little bit of a tummy.” Tony chuckled. Mcgee looked slightly offended, and Gibbs just stared at him.  
“All of you good work today, now head home.” Gibbs said

A chorus of “Night Boss/Gibbs” echoed as the team left as Gibbs headed toward Vance’s office. 

“Got an update Gibbs?” The Director asked  
“The kid did fine Leon. But it was one case.” Gibbs said   
“We can’t take chances Gibbs, not when his father was a contract killer who did wet work for various overseas enemies, took down a CIA team sent to capture him, and then disappeared off the grid for nearly two decades. Other agencies are still picking the man’s brain on Intel he knows ten years after he has been locked up. We need to make sure that Marcus isn’t holding any relative information or worse he could be a double agent. Besides it wouldn’t be the first time we had a traitor in our midst.”  
“He was seventeen when his father was arrested.” Gibbs said  
“A seventeen old who was on his second Master’s degree, and who is smart enough to put together pieces of father’s past. Who’s to say he didn’t get in contact with an old friend of his father’s and they got to him and twisted his mind. We have seen it happen before Gibbs.”  
“Director if you are this paranoid why even let join NCIS?” Gibbs asked   
“I’d whether have a potential threat like this near us, where we can take care of it quickly and not let it fester. Either way he won’t be your problem for a couple weeks. I am assigning him to make last minute adjustments in victim’s psychological files before they head to court.” Vance sighed, “If it matter Gibbs I hope I’m wrong, but we have both burned too much in the past to let something like this get out of control.  
“Good night Director.” Gibbs said  
“Night Gibbs” Vance said as he left the room.

Thanks for reading, if have you any questions PM me. Please comment, and until next time thanks for the support.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the cartoons mentioned below 

The Floater

Chapter 4

A dodge, a quick jab to the ribs, and an elbow to the back of the neck and the trainer was down. Quickly Marcus grabbed the man’s arm and stretched it taking his legs and placing them around the trainer’s neck choking him. In mere moments the trainer was tapping out. Marcus released him and both men got up.  
The trainer took a few deep breaths and a sip of water, “Good job we’re done for the day” He said gently rubbing his neck.  
Marcus gave a small smile and turned around to see Ziva and Tony staring at him.  
“Impressive Probie.” Tony said   
“For once we agree on something, where did you learn to fight like that?” Ziva asked  
Marcus wiped his face with a towel, “Well one day I was getting beat up by bullies and my parents saw. The next day I was signed up for mix martial arts classes. I never really cared about belts or anything and it has been a few years but that stuff sticks in your brain.” He said with a laugh.  
“Your parents didn’t try to stop the bullying?” Ziva asked  
Marcus sighed, “My parents always helped pick me up, but they knew I needed to fight my own battles. Now I have to shower, by the way can I use the desk upstairs to look through my files?”  
Tony and Ziva looked at each other and shrugged.   
“Thanks” Marcus said  
Music was blaring through his headphones as Marcus looked over the files. He was on the last one, and something was off. According to the file it the dead Petty Officer had been stabbed in an alleyway by a homeless man. The homeless man had blood that matched the Officer on his coat, his credit cards, and a knife on him that matched the wounds. Also witnesses said that they saw the homeless man messing with the Petty Officer minutes before his death. It seemed open and shut but there looked like there was a substance on the Petty Officer’s arms. He needed to see Ducky.   
As Marcus headed toward the elevator the rest of the team minus Gibbs placed his file back on screen.   
“So we know that the Probie had a father, but why isn’t his name on the birth certificate?” McGee asked  
“He could have been a nobody, or someone her family wouldn’t approve of.” Ziva theorized  
“Her family wouldn’t have been a problem, she had no grandparents, and both parents were single children. They died in a car crash a few months before she began nursing school.” McGee said  
“Or he could have been talking about a step-father for all we know.” Ziva said   
“The Probie has secrets.” Tony said  
“Perhaps it is better if we let him keep them.” Ziva suggested   
The three simply stared at the screen.  
“Grab your gear we have a dead Marnie.” Gibbs said marching into the room.   
With a jump McGee turned off the screen and the other three grabbed their gear.

Marcus knocked on the door to autopsy when he arrived.  
“Oh agent Blake to what do I owe the pleasure?” Ducky asked  
“Doctor I was looking over this case file and I found what looked like a substance on the victims arms. It may be nothing but I was wondering if I could get your thoughts?” Marcus asked  
“Less than three months as an agent and it seems that you have developed a “gut” of your own.”   
“I need to in order to keep up with the rest of the team.” Marcus joked   
Ducky looked over the photo for a few moments. “Yes I agree it could be something, but unfortunately I didn’t do this young man’s autopsy. I can get you the number of the medical examiner who did.”   
“Thanks Ducky.” Marcus said  
Team Gibbs arrived back in the bullpen to see Marcus on the phone.  
“Yes I understand you are busy, but at the very least did you take a sample? You did? Good can you please send it to me?” The next question had Marcus nodding his head side to side. “The case is technically open, and but it can only go to trial once I sign off on it. Thanks, yeah I will tell Ducky about the golf clubs.”   
“Great now I have time for lunch.” Marcus said as he headed toward the cafeteria  
As he was eating his lunch Ziva approached him and sat down.   
“How can I help you agent David?” Marcus asked  
Ziva simply stared at him.   
He rolled his eyes, “Chip?” he asked  
Ziva took the chip and ate it.  
“You seemed very comfortable talking to those Russian’s the other day.” Ziva said   
Marcus looked a little annoyed now, “If you have a question just ask it.”  
As she opened her mouth her phone rang and she answered, a few moments later she ended the call, “We are not finished with this conversation yet.” The former Mossad agent said as she ran out of the room.   
Marcus pushed his lunch away. He knew that was a conversation he couldn’t let happen. The reason he was comfortable talking to the mafia was because he had done it before. After his father was arrested, he had taken a semester off and started tracking down some of his father’s contacts in the criminal underworld, trying to find out exactly who his father was. Surprisingly or maybe unsurprisingly he found very little. One thing he knew was that his father made his bones by killing a rather unknown Saudi prince. Then for the next five years he took contracts in Africa, mostly around the Middle East. His actions had not gone unnoticed and a CIA hit team was assigned to capture or kill him. They failed. After that he vanished and somehow arrived in the United States with his mother until his arrest. Marcus was brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. It seemed that his evidence had arrived.   
The roar of music entered his ears as he stepped into Abby’s lab.   
“Abby I need a favor.” Marcus said  
Abby raised an eyebrow and Marcus pulled out not 1 but 2 super-sized Café-POWS.  
“Okay Marc what can I do for you?” She asked   
“I need you runs tests on this.” He held up the evidence bag.   
“Sure no problem.” Abby said putting the evidence in Major Mass Spec. “How are you adjusting to NCIS?”  
“I’m going fine.”   
“I think we, we meaning the team should go out for a drink after work one night.”  
Marcus grinned, “That sounds great Abby but my wife is pregnant and the baby is due any day now and then I’ll have a newborn baby. Trust me I know from experience a baby takes up all of your time.”   
“Well some other time then.” As she finished Major Mas Spec dinged. Abby typed on the computer, “It’s mold, that is what was on your victims arms.”  
“Mold from where?”   
“Well this mold can be found a lot of places but the closest source is some houses that are set to be demolished a couple miles from here.”   
“:Thanks Abby can you send me directions?”  
“Already sent”   
Marcus charged into the bullpen and pulled out his gun and badge from his desk.   
“Where are you going?” Gibbs  
“I got a clue on a case.” He replied as he headed toward the elevator.   
Gibbs gestured to Tony. “Go with him.”   
A few minutes later the two were driving.  
“So do you like movies?” Tony asked  
“Not really I’m more into old cartoons, Scooby Doo, Flintstones, Tom and Jerry. Shows like that. But all of the live actions movies were awful I can tell you that much. Turn right here.”   
The two came upon a house that looked old and desolate.  
“Well come on Probie.”   
Both of them left the vehicle and approached the house.   
Tony knocked on the door. “NCIS open up.” They both heard the sound of scuffling coming from inside. “Stand back Probie.” Tony said as he kicked the door in. As the two entered they saw a man look behind him and rush out the back. “I have him, you secure the house.” Tony said chasing after the man.  
Marcus was walking downstairs after finding nothing upstairs when then he heard a faint banging.   
“Hello is someone here?” The banging increased “I’m a federal agent and I’m here to help.” He followed the banging to the basement and used his flashlight to see half a dozen women of Asian descent chained to pair of pipes.  
“My God. I need a bus sent to this address ASAP. I have hostages that need medical assistance.” Marcus sent the message into his radio. He put his gun away as he approached the women. “I’m a federal agent. I can help you.” The Probie looked around and found a pair of pliers. Grabbing them he cut both chains. “Does anyone speak English?” All he got were blank stares.  
“Probie where are you?” Tony asked  
“Downstairs, he had women chained up. I already called a bus.” Marcus said as he headed upstairs.  
Tony had the man in custody but at that moment all Marcus saw was red as he grabbed the man from Tony’s grasped and slammed him into the wall.  
“How much!”  
“We were trying to give them better lives,” The man said   
Marcus slammed him harder into the wall so hard that the wall shook. “They were chained to a pipe!”   
“Probie!” Tony yelled. Marcus released the man “Get the women out of here and wait for the bus.” 

It was hours later and Marcus was staring at the man through the two way window in the interrogation room. The door opened and Gibbs walked in files in hand.  
“It seems he and the Petty Officer cooked up a scheme where the Officer would convince desperate women to be transported to American. But they got into an argument about the money and he killed the Petty Officer to get a larger cut. The homeless man was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Also all the women are going to make it.”  
“That’s great news” Marcus said still staring at the man.  
“Dinozzo said that you got pretty rough with the suspect.”   
“The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing.” Marcus quoted  
“Edmund Burke.”  
“People like the man in that room and the Petty Officer saw people suffering and they did worse than nothing, they used that suffering to line their own pockets. There isn’t a circle of Hell low enough for people like them.” His voice was laced with barley held back rage.   
Gibbs nodded, “Go home and cool off we have it from here.”  
Marcus nodded and headed toward the door.  
“Probie you did good.”  
“Thank you sir.” Marcus said

With a long sigh Marcus entered his house. Wandering over to the kitchen he reached up to the top shelf and pulled out a bottle of bourbon and poured himself a drink.  
As he sat down Elizabeth entered the room holding her stomach.   
“A top shelf can of day huh?”  
“Yes” He replied finishing the drink.  
“Well we both know that won’t help you. Come on.” She said holding out here hand.  
She led him to the couch, and pulled out a case full of dvd’s . Picking a random one she placed it into the machine and soon the sounds of old cartoons began to play.   
“Oh Scooby Doo.” Eddie said happily entering the room and hopping onto the couch next to Marcus.   
With a smile Elizabeth sat down and cuddled into her husband’s side. Marcus kissed her gently on the head as Eddie laughed at the Scooby gang. Soon the stress of the day melted away. 

Thanks for reading, if have you any questions PM me. Please comment and, until next time thanks for the support.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. 

The Floater

Chapter 5

Team Gibbs and Marcus were finishing some paperwork when the Probie agent’s phone rang. A few seconds later his eyes widened and he slammed the phone shut, before grabbing his things.   
“My wife is labor!” He yelled as he rushed into the elevator.   
Marcus nearly busted the hospital door down as he charged in and ran to the nurse’s desk.   
“My wife is Elizabeth Blake and she is in labor.” He said this all very quickly and all the poor nurse did was raise an eyebrow  
“Dad!” Eddie yelled running up to his father who picked him up.  
“Buddy what are you doing here?”   
“It was a half day dad, and when Mom came to pick me, is when she said her water broke. We rode in a taxi all the way here.” His son said  
“That great’s buddy but what room is your Mom in?”   
Eddie jumped out of his father’s arms and dragged him to a room where yelling could be heard.   
“Stay here buddy.” Marcus said as he entered the room.  
“FINALLY!” Elizabeth shouted as Marcus rushed over and grabbed her hand.   
“I need you to give me one more push.” The doctor said   
A moment later loud crying was heard throughout the room.  
“It’s a boy” The doctor said handing the newly born baby to its mother.  
Elizabeth and Marcus smiled as she rocked the baby boy in her arms.   
“So what are we thinking about names?” Marcus asked  
“How about Charles for a first name?” Elizabeth asked  
“That fits, about Sebastian for a middle name?” The father asked   
Elizabeth nodded, “Welcome to the world Charles Sebastian Blake.” She gave the baby a kiss on the forehead before she handed Charles back to the doctor.  
“She needs to rest.” The doctor said  
“Sleep Love I got this handled.” Marcus said quickly kissing Elizabeth before leaving the room.   
A few minutes later Marcus and Eddie stood outside of the maternity ward looking through the window.  
“That is a lot babies, how will know which one is my little brother?” Eddie asked   
Marcus smiled as a nurse came out with a blue wrapped bundle and placed him into a crib. With a gesture he led Eddie into the room. Heading toward the new arrival he picked up his son.  
“This is your little brother Charles, Charlie to you. Do you want to hold him?  
Eddie looked wide eyed at the baby in his dad’s arms and slowly out stretched his arms. Smiling Marcus gently placed the baby into his son’s arms. Eddie gently shook his baby brother and with a small yawn the baby opened his eyes to reveal a set of blue eyes.  
“Wow” Eddie said in awe gently cuddling his little brother.   
Marcus simply smiled at the scene.

A loud wham! Awoke Sebastian as he nearly slammed his head into the back of the car’s seat.  
“Probie fall asleep again?” Tony’s voice asked over the radio.   
“For the third time I might add. “ Ziva replied glaring at Marcus. “The only saving grace is that his snoring is slightly better than yours Tony.”   
“Very funny now keep an eye out for that bomb maker.”   
“Copy that “ Marcus said  
Marcus let out a loud yawn, as Ziva gave him an annoyed look. Marcus rolled his eyes. “Give me a break for the last two months I have been on a babies’ schedule, which is pooping, eating, and crying. Sometimes all at once.”   
“But you have a son; you went through this once before yes? So wouldn’t you have a better handle on it?” Ziva asked  
Marcus chuckled, “You would think so, but after you get them potty trained it’s like the last few years vanish from your mind.” Marcus looked through his binoculars, “I got him. Guys the suspect is heading out of the west side of building.   
“McGee and I have him. The rest of you clear the building.” Gibbs said over the radio  
It took a few minutes but soon the three had cleared the warehouse and now moved to the alley behind the warehouse to find a white van.  
Tony opened the back and his eyes widened. “We got a activate bomb! Boss we have a bomb.  
“Do we call the bomb squad?” Marcus asked  
“RUN!” Tony shouted   
Ziva and Marcus started to run but of the corner of his eye Marcus saw Tony trip. Quickly turning around he helped the older agent to his feet. He glanced at the timer and it was less than five seconds, with all his strength he shoved Tony toward Ziva . That was the last thing he remembered before the boom.   
The steady sound of beeping filled his ears, as vision in his left eye returned.   
“He’s awake.” He heard the familiar voice of his wife say   
“Look over here for me.” Another voice said   
“The team how is the team?” Marcus asked  
“There are fine, you got the worst of it. I have to tell you are very lucky. The bomb was more a spectacle than anything else but you still have an array of injuries, mostly to the right side of your body. Quite a few will heal by themselves. Let’s start with the wounds to the right side of your face. We had to bandage it because some shrapnel got close to your eyes so we had to remove it. It should be able to be taken off in a day or two, but unfortunately there will be scars that we won’t be able to heal.”  
“That’s fine you didn’t marry me just for my looks after all right dear?” Marcus asked slightly smiling  
“Of course not dear.” Elizabeth said with a kiss on the forehead.  
“But the most serious injury is to your right hand.” The doctor said   
Marcus slightly lifted his hand to see it covered in stiches.  
“There was at least three large pieces of shrapnel in it, but luckily they didn’t hurt any major tendons or nerves. The bad news is that is still a lot of damage to your hand, and I’m afraid that even with intense physical therapy it is more than likely that you will never be able to form a fist with that hand.” The Doctor said as he left the room.  
Marcus laid back on the bed, “Did they catch the guy?”  
“Yes, but there is a more pressing matter, between both of our hospital bills we won’t have enough to pay for both so that leave us with only one option.” Elizabeth let the sentence hang in the air.  
Marcus narrowed his eyes, “No Elizabeth I refuse to use his blood money, at least on me.”  
“Marcus I’ve done the math. Even with the insurance we still owe over $24,000.”  
“No”  
Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and she frowned, “Marcus Edward Blake, I understand your distaste for where this money came from, but I refuse to let our family suffer because of your stubbornness. This money isn’t about your guilt anymore, it about our boys. We agreed that we would only use it for must-need situations and this is one. Our boys will have a father.” Her voice was low but it was definitive.  
Marcus nodded in defeat, “Where are our boys?”  
“This has become something of a media circus, so Agent Gibbs offered for us to stay at his home until it cooled down in a day or two. Eddie took a few days off school, and we are be driven by a police car everywhere we go. Which reminds me I don’t want to keep the officer waiting. I love you and I’ll bring the boys around tomorrow.” She said kissing him. “Marcus I know we don’t talk about him often, but just because you use his money doesn’t me you are like him. He earned that money by taking lives; you are using it to save lives.” Were his wife’s last words as she left the room.

The sounds of a hammer were what Eddie heard as he headed downstairs.   
“Mr. Gibbs are you down here?”   
“Yeah is everything okay?”  
“Yes, Charlie is sleeping. What you are doing?”  
“Building a boat.”   
“Cool” Eddie said as walked down the rest of the stairs, “How many boats have you built?”  
“Two or three, do you like building things?  
Eddie nodded, “I build with Legos, all sorts of stuff like boats, spaceships, and superhero hideouts.”   
Gibbs smirked as out from under a desk he pulled out a box of Lincoln Logs, “They aren’t Lego’s but they will work right?”  
“These are for me to keep?”  
“Yeah”  
Eddie smiled, “Thanks Mr. Gibbs”   
The door opened, “Eddie I’m home!”   
With a wide smile Eddie dashed up the stairs.   
“Mom look what Mr. Gibbs gave me.”   
“Oh that’s great sweetie you can play with them tomorrow okay. But now get ready for bed. I’ll be up a few minutes to tuck you in. “  
“Mom how is Dad?”  
“He’ll be fine, in fact we’ll go see him tomorrow.” Elizabeth smiled as he Eddie ran up the stairs.  
She took a breath and looked at Gibbs, “Allowing use to your home is enough, you didn’t need to get him something.”  
“I didn’t I have that box for years, I just never got rid of them.” Gibbs replied  
“Either way thank you.” Elizabeth said sitting down.   
“How is he doing?”  
She sighed, “He seems fine, but the main thing is his hand. With him not being able to use it fully that means his time as agent is done right?”  
“Will cross that bridge when we come to it.” Gibbs replied take a sip of bourbon. “But what else is bothering you?”  
Again she sighed, “You know about his father correct?” Gibbs nodded, “Well his father was very frugal and basically amassed a fortune by doing his job, and thanks to a lot of legal stuff that I can’t even begin to wrap my mind around, the government couldn’t seize his fortune after he was arrested. After his mother died it went to Marcus. The first thing we did after receiving it was give half it away to various relief centers across the world, but still there is more than we can manage to spend in our lifetimes. We made an agreement that we would use the money only when necessary. That was how we paid the hospital bills for both of ours boys, and today I argued that is how we should pay for his bills as well. The look he gave me, in nearly ten years of marriage I had never seen a look like it, it chilled me to my core, it was a look of hate. Not at me but at himself, for having no other choice but to use the money. His father is a subject that we barley ever breach but, I think what bothers him the most is that he never got a reason from his father. He has never even visited him to get an answer. From what I know the man was distant but still a good father.”   
“Well I may know someone who can help. Let me give them a call.”  
“Thanks Mr. Gibbs. Now if you don’t mind I have go tuck in a seven year old.”  
As Elizabeth headed up stairs Gibbs pulled out his cellphone.  
“Hey Doc I need a favor.”   
The darkness of Marcus’s hospital room was broken by the door opening.  
“Sorry I didn’t know you were asleep.” A voice said   
“Tony what are doing here?” Marcus asked sitting up.   
“Well you did save my life after all, I think the least I could do was checkup on you.”  
“We’re a team that is what we do.” Marcus chuckled   
“Yeah” Tony agreed.  
The next moment there was a knock on the door.  
“Enter”   
Rachel Cranston entered the room.  
“Dr. Kate’s sister what are you doing here?”  
“Gibbs called in a favor.”  
“Well I’ll get going. Get well soon Probie” Tony said as he left  
“Gibbs sent you?”  
“Yes your wife is worried about you.”   
“Come on Doc don’t waste my time. What is the real reason you’re here?”  
“That is the real reason, but we can start slower. What has been going through your head since the explosion?”  
“Something my father said to me. For a bit of background I got into Harvard when I was 13, and being that young I was looking for friends those first few months. I thought I had found them, when one night I got invited to a party, and when I entered the house a pail of water fell on my head. Not a very damaging practical joke, but it broke me. I ran wet, cold, and crying to the street and called my Mom asking to be picked up. I waited for over an hour and lord behold my Dad was in the car, because Mom had to work a double shift. He didn’t say a word he just pulled over got out the car and sat down next to me. After a few minutes he said, “You have a choice to make, you can either get back up, or you can quit. It doesn’t matter to me or your Mother which you choose. We’ll support you either way. But you’ll have to live with it.” He gave me a few seconds to think, slapped me on the back and then we headed out to eat. Long story short I stayed at Harvard and got my degrees. But I think I would have quit if my Dad hadn’t been the one to drive up that night.”   
“How does that story effect you right now?”  
Marcus looked at his right hand, “I feel like any choice I have has been taken away from me. The doctors say that my hand is done. I won’t be able to hold a gun that ends my career as an agent.”  
“You haven’t even gone through physical therapy yet and you’re already calling it quits?”  
“Not yet, but I learned that it is better to face the truth then live in a world of false hope.”  
“What about the truth regarding her father?”  
“The truth, The truth is he is a killer, a monster, and the fact that I have ti use his damn blood money at all makes me want to just burn all of it to ash, but then the money wouldn’t be able to help anyone. I decided long ago that the money would be used to help more people than it had hurt.”  
“The man you described that night doesn’t seem like a monster.”  
Marcus turned to her for the first time during their meeting and narrowed his eyes, “Not all monsters have fangs””.   
“J.A. London”  
“Yeah, Doc it’s getting late and I need to sleep.” Marcus said  
“Have a good night.”  
As Rachel left the room she ran into Gibbs and gestured for him to follow her. They moved to a more secluded hallway.   
“What you got Doc?”  
“Well Gibbs it was barely a five minute talk, but I think there are only issues a face to face confrontation could solve. But in the short term if no one for lack of a better term pushes the “Dad” button he is good to go. He is ready to face live as a civilian though begrudgingly thanks to his hand. “Rachel said  
“Thanks Doc”   
“Anytime Gibbs.” 

A few days later Marcus was standing in front of his bedroom mirror staring at the scars on his face, the doctor assured him that worse of the angry red swelling would die down in a few weeks.  
With a deep breath he walked down stairs and entered the living room. Taking a deep breath Marcus sat cross legged and began to meditate as the doctor’s suggested that it helped with the pain. After a few minutes a memory popped into his mind.   
He was six or seven and his father was in there sun room meditating as he did every day. When Marcus walked in and asked, “Dad how do you meditate?”  
“You clear your mind and focus on the sound of your breathing.”  
Marcus raised an eyebrow, “But how can you clear your mind and focus at the same time?”   
His father gave a chuckle, “That is the paradox isn’t it? Now go to your mother she made breakfast.  
A knock at the door made Marcus get up and head toward the door, “I swear if you are a reporter I’ll throw you off the lawn myself. Gibbs what are you doing here?”  
“I was in the neighborhood, and I just wanted to say thanks for protecting my family.” Gibbs said extending his hand.  
“Thank you for doing the same.” Marcus replied  
“How’s the hand?”  
“It is what it is Gibbs.”  
“Don’t worry well have a job ready for you when you get back.”  
Marcus grinned, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep Gibbs.”  
“I don’t” Gibbs said as he left.  
The moment the door closed Eddie came into the room carrying Charlie.  
“Dad Charlie’s hungry.”   
“Don’t worry I got it buddy.” Marcus said as opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of formula only to have a jolt of pain in his hand and drop it. Luckily it was a plastic bottle so nothing was broken.  
“Damn” He turned toward Eddie, “Don’t tell your mother I said that”   
Eddie shook his head, “Dad I got it. Take Charlie”   
Marcus took the baby and went over to the couch and from behind him he heard rustling sound behind him. A few moments later Eddie came out from the kitchen with Charlie’s bottle and a variety of snacks.   
“Buddy we can’t have all these. Your Mom’s bringing dinner home.” Marcius said   
“Shhh, Dad the cartoon is starting.” Was his son’s reply as he grabbed a handful of pretzels.  
With his youngest nursing a bottle Marcus shrugged and grabbed some Mm’s from a bowl.  
The sight Elizabeth entered to when she got home was the sight of Marcus sleeping bottle resting on the table, with Eddie cuddled into his right side sound asleep. Charlie was sleeping and drooling on Marcus right shoulder.   
She let out a small smile and started putting the food away. They could have Chinese tomorrow night right?” 

Thanks for reading, if have you any questions PM me. Please comment and, until next time thanks for the support.


	6. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. 

The Floater

Chapter 6

A creak from the wood floor caused Marcus to open his eyes. Quickly he rolled out of bed and grabbed a knife from the top desk drawer. Silently he walked downstairs and heard footsteps, peering from behind he saw a figure emerging from the attic. Acting quickly he grabbed the person in a choke hold. Only to be elbowed in the solar plexuses and the moment he regained breath he was smacked in the jaw and landed on the floor. He heard hurried footsteps and a door slamming behind him.

Gibbs entered the bullpen and saw Marcus already there shifting through files. 

“Gibbs my house was broken into this morning, and the thief was in the attic. The only thing in the attic-“  
“What about your family?” Gibb asked  
“They have put into an NCIS safe house. But as I was saying the only thing in the attic was files I had on my father. Nothing classified, and all of it was redacted. The only one missing is one called Operation-“   
“Operation SCAT” Vance said “I just got a call from the Director of CIA, it seems someone tried to hack their way into the data base to access the complete file less than an hour ago. Gentlemen I believe it is time that you let the rest of team in on the secret.” The Director said

“Back up your father is a former hitman?” Tony asked  
“Yes” Marcus said   
“This is the secret that you were hiding from us?” Ziva asked   
Marcus nodded as McGee got up.   
“Okay Boss Edward Sebastian Blake was raised in a small town in England-“McGee was forced to stop when Marcus grabbed the clicker.  
“Look none of this matters, what does matter is that during a near five year span during the 1980’s he was a contract assassin working in Africa but mostly the Middle East. He took out Afghan Warlords, a Prince here or there, political rivals whoever he was paid to do. Sometime during the end of the 1980’s my father had the bad fortune of assassinating a target that the CIA was trying to convince to allow them to use there oil fields. There were able to put the pieces together and sent a team to take him out. In order to not have him interfere, so Operation SCAT.”  
“Scat like animal dung?” Ziva asked  
Marcus chuckled, “An inside joke by whoever handed them the mission. I think it was a jab at the waste of resources sending a full team to take out one man. But my father showed them; according to the file he took down all the agents but killed no one.”  
“Why not?” McGee asked  
“Because my father wasn’t a fool. By this time he had Mossad was on his heels, and if he killed an American agent it would give them a reason to partner up, and then he was a dead man for sure. In the end he cut his losses, and returned home. Met my mother and so on.”  
“How did he get caught?” Ziva   
Again Marcus chuckled, “There was local gang in the town where I grew up. One of them made a gesture at my mother. My father did not take that well, and stormed the gang’s headquarters. It was a massacre. According to the forensics report I read it took them days to clean up all the blood of the gang members. But my father found files that the gang was part of a drug route from Mexico and he sent the files to the FBI, but what he didn’t know was how far things like finger prints and DNA technology had gotten in almost three decades. The agents were able to trace his finger prints and DNA and a couple days later Federal Agents showed up and arrested him.”  
“Why is this an NCIS case?” McGee asked  
“It got handed to us from the CIA a black eye is a black eye no matter how old it is.” Marcus said  
“But why now?” Tony asked   
“Well it the ten year anniversary of your father’s arrest that could be the reason.” McGee said  
“Did you get anywhere on who hacked the CIA?” Gibbs asked  
“Abby and I were able to trace the hack to an ip address but they have some serious fire wall protection that will take time to crack. But we were able to see that a cell phone was in use during the time of the hack, unfortunately the phone was a burner so we don’t know who used it.” McGee said   
“So we have nothing then.” Gibbs said “Good thing the person that does know something is enroute.”  
Marcus’s eyes widened, “Gibbs you didn’t-“ He was cut off the elevator ding. 

A man dressed in a green prison suit with long shaggy graying hair and a bread stepped out of the elevator. His arms and legs were chained and he was escorted by two armed guards. The man’s eyes scanned the room, but as his eyes landed on Marcus he came to an abrupt halt and his back straight.   
“Son, what happened?” If one listened closely they could hear the barest hint of a British accent.   
“A bomb” Was Marcus’s tense reply  
“Take him to Interrogation one.” Gibbs said  
As the guards headed toward the room Marcus marched toward it. Gibbs was few steps behind him.  
“Gibbs I’m doing this, to stop me you’ll have to shoot me.” Marcus said. After a few seconds Marcus opened the door.  
Looking away from his father Marcus took a deep breath and sat down at the table putting his files out in front of him.   
“How was your mother’s funeral?”  
Marcus froze for a moment, “It was fine, she was cremated and her ashes were thrown into the Grand Canyon.”  
Sebastian smiled, “Your mother loved that place, son what I am doing here?”   
“Very recently a file related to your crimes has come into light Operation SCAT.”  
“The failed CIA take down. What of it?”  
”Someone tried to hack the CIA to get the full file, and we need to know who.”  
“I have been locked up for a decade, what help can I be? All the enemies I have are dead or too scared to make a move.”   
“Come on a man like you never really forgets.”  
Edward Sebastian chuckled, “Son I really don’t know.”  
Marcus slammed his fists on the desk, “This isn’t a game someone broke into my home, where my wife and children sleep. I won’t have my family suffer for your sins! Now tell me who wants the file!”  
“Wife and children?” Edward Sebastian spoke in a far off voice. Marcus was breathing heavily. “Son you’re bleeding”   
Marcus looked at him hand and saw that in his anger he had tried to form a fist and popped some stiches.   
The door opened and Gibbs motioned for him to leave.  
“Go get stitched up by Ducky.” 

Marcus gritted his teeth as Ducky finished the last stitch.  
“I’m sorry that I didn’t have any numbing cream on hand.”  
“It’s fine Ducky”   
“I am to believe that your father is in the building?”  
“Father would be the least of what he was Ducky.”   
“Well the man did raise you didn’t he?”  
“That doesn’t matter he killed people for money, he is a monster nothing more.”   
“Yet this monster taught you many things correct?”   
“A few things here and there.”  
“Mr. Blake I will not say I understand your situation nor am I condoning your father’s actions, but it might do you good to remembers that the monster was once a man.”  
“You want me to empathize with my murderer of a father?”  
“It does the soul well to cherish the good in the world and let go of the bad Mr. Blake.”  
Marcus simply bowed his head as the elevator opened and Tony came running.  
“Hey your father started puking in interrogation and a bus was called and it picked him and he is headed to the hospital.” Dinozzo said  
Marcus’s eyes widened as he ran with Tony and headed back up floor. As they entered the room the smell of stale puke wafted into their noses.  
“How much sand dust is it going to take to clean this up?” Tony said as he looked at the floor and saw something underneath Edward Sebastian’s chair.  
“That’s my pen, I must have forgotten it when I stormed out.” Marcus started   
Both men looked at each other and at once and dashed to the bull pen.  
“Call the ambulance and have it stop.” Tony said  
“It’s too late the ambulance is off base.” Mcgee  
“Then contact the agent’s m the ambulance. My father made himself throw up. He’s planning to escape.” Marcus said

Edward Sebastian laid down in the back of the ambulance as one of the agents guarding him looked at their radio. At once he kicked the agent in the leg and hopped up and wrapped his cuffed arms around the kicked agents throat choking him. The second agent had his gun trained on him,  
“Do I really need to ask?” The guard lowered his gun. “Thank you, now for the key to these chains please.”  
The team arrived on the scene just minutes later to see the two agents who were guarding Edward Sebastian knocked out, and the two drivers tied up.   
“What happened here?” Gibbs asked  
“The inmate knocked out the guards and then tied us up. He then asked for my phone, I had to help him reach the phone pad. I swear I tried to call you but he knew that I would try. He typed in a number said something then ran off. The guy was polite during the whole thing though.” The driver said  
Gibbs took the driver’s phone and last number dialed was the same number as the burner phone they were tracking.  
“McGee get together with Abby and find me who owns that damn burner phone!” Gibbs yelled

The door to the warehouse opened with a loud squeak the figure had a gun and flash light.  
“You know I never knew an apple could be so good.”   
The figure pointed there flashlight and saw the sight of Edward Sebastian sitting on a chair in the middle of warehouse eating an apple with a knife in his other hand.   
“You have gone through a lot of trouble to set up this meeting may I get your name?” He said taking another bite of the apple.  
“FBI Special Agent Maria Coro” The young woman said as she appeared. She was young with slightly dark skin with her black hair tied into a bun and matching eyes wearing FBI gear.   
“Ms. Coro what have I done to you?”  
The agent’s eyes narrows, “Ten years ago you killed my father and I want to know why. He was a low level gang member. ”  
“Oh, the reason we couldn’t do this in my cell was because-“ Edward Sebastian grinned “You’re not sure if you want to kill me or not.” He took another bite of the apple. “I’ll keep this simple I answer why I killed your father and then you answer one question of mine, Agreed?” The agent nodded gun still trained on the escapee. “10 years ago my wife and son were shopping when they ran into a couple of local gang members. One of them made the mistake of making a gun sign and flashing said gun at my family. Later that evening after my wife told me this story I made my way here and did what I do best. Your father was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Edward Sebastian said finishing his apple. He stood up knife in hand and walked toward the FBI agent, “Now it’s time to answer the question that will determine if you leave here this evening. What was your goal when you entered my son’s house?”  
“I was simply looking for files on you. I would not hurt another federal agent.” Maria said   
Edward Sebastian stopped walking, “I believe you.”   
At once the door was busted open.  
“Federal Agents drop your weapons.” Gibbs said  
At once both Edward Sebastian and Maria dropped their weapons and got on their hands and knees. 

As Edward was dragged into the back of an inmate van Marcus walked toward his father.   
“Do you regret any of the people you killed father?”   
“No son I don’t they were bad people.” He sighed. “But I do regret on not thinking of the far reaching consequences of my actions. I only ever focused on one goal, and ever thought about the big picture. My turn, Son are you happy?” Marcus simply nodded. Edward Sebastian smiled as the door of the van closed. 

A few hours Marcus was sitting at his desk as Gibbs came up to him.  
“Come on the Director wants to see you.”   
As he passed the older man he felt Gibbs place something in his hand. Marcus gave a man a look as he fiddled with the knife in his hand.   
“Rule number 9. Always carry a knife. Just because you can’t use a gun doesn’t mean you’re defenseless.”  
Marcus nodded and pocketed the knife before he knocked on the Directors door.  
“Enter” Vance said. As Marcus entered the office Vance motioned for him to sit down. “I know that you have had a stressful day, and I hate to add too it but, I have your latest physical report and it is as we feared. The damage to your hand is too massive for you to remain an agent. But I do have another job offer you. I have been able to convince Ms. Suctio that her work load is to massive for one person and she agreed to have you as assistant.” He slid a file over.  
Marcus raised an eyebrow, “That is a lot of money for an assistant.”   
“Ms. Suctio demanded that, as well that you have a nice 9-5 schedule so that you can head home to be with your family.” Vance said   
“I’ll have to thank her then.” Marcus said  
“So you accept the offer?”   
Marcus nodded and shook Vance’s hand.   
As Marcus left the building he made a mental note to make sure he got Abby a supersized Caf-Pow every day from that day forward. 

This is the final chapter for this story unless you guys want a short little epilogue. Please comment, and check out my other stories. Until next time thanks for the support.


End file.
